ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Lightning (Character)
Ultraman Lightning, formerly known as Adam, is a random Ultra who happened to gain electric powers from a crazy incident involving the Great Red Spot. He is the main hero of his series. Personality Lightning is ambitious and outgoing; once he puts his mind to something, there's no stopping him. Despite this, he is easily distracted. He doesn't know a thing about Earth customs and is excited to learn and try new things. He also has a rather elaborate sense of humor. Lightning has a soft spot for natural kaiju and will not kill them unless they are truly evil. He greatly respects Ultras who have defended Earth in the past, considering them his superiors even with his unique powers. Lightning is also the source of a few running gags: * People saying that he looks like a bee * Calling Ultras from other universes "heavy" (since he's from a universe where Ultras are lighter) * Mistaking Redux for the original Ultraman when they meet in RPs * Getting drunk on milk AnD tAlKiNg LiKe ThIs * And not knowing how to do basic human things like eating or using the bathroom (at first.) History Lightning was born Adam, the son of two high-ranking Space Rangers. He was born with a crest weapon like his mom, Ultrawoman Tetra, and arm blades like his dad, Ultraman Magnus. At some point prior to Ultra Fight Adam (a prequel to the series proper), when Adam was still training for the Space Garrison, Ultraman Orb paid a visit to the Land of Light. Having heard of Orb's achievements, Adam was excited to meet him. Orb ended up teaching Adam how to make two additional sluggers using his arm blades. Ultra Fight Adam Newly graduated from the Space Ranger Academy and having just received his Color Timer, Adam's first mission sent him to Planet X (yes, the Godzilla one), where he was tasked with stopping Alien Helix Deox, a mad scientist who genetically altered and enhanced other aliens and their monsters, making them more powerful and obedient to him, in hopes of conquering the universe. Adam broke into Deox's labs, and defeated his five alien generals and their monsters, with help from a Zandrias that he freed from Deox's capture. He then destroyed the lab, but Deox escaped with his equipment. As a last resort, Deox combined the DNA of the generals' seven monsters to create the super monster Chimeraryu, which proved to be the deadliest monster Adam had faced. Then it made the fateful mistake of killing Zandrias. Enraged, Adam grabbed Chimeraryu and flew it into Jupiter's Great Red Spot, where it was ripped apart by the intense winds and storms. Adam was caught in the storm too, but instead of being killed, his body was altered. Adam was recovered by the Space Garrison after he was discovered floating in Jupiter's orbit. He awoke in a hospital to discover that his red markings had become black and he bore yellow thunderbolt patterns. After his release, Adam discovered his electric powers. He needed special instruction to learn how to control them, and got them from Ultraman Mebius. After he had gotten used to his powers, and reaffirmed his parents that everything was fine, Adam decided to change his name to Ultraman Lightning, and he was soon sent on a mission to an alternate Earth. Ultraman Lightning (Episode 1-12) TBA Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness Ultraman Lightning appears in this crossover with Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Blizzard. In this crossover, it's revealed that the Land of Light that Lightning comes from is the same one from Furnozilla's Continuity. Ultraman Lightning (Episode 13-18) TBA Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks TBA Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Enter the God of Thunder! Tee Bee Ayy. Ultraman Mebius Returns: The Ice Warrior and the Twisted-Hearted Beast Lightning will have a minor role in this special. Ultraman: Knights of the Cosmos Season 2 Lightning is scheduled to crossover with Ultraman Bushido in a two-part episode of this series. Ultraman 0 Chronicle At some point in his travels, Lightning encountered Ultraman 0 and challenged him to a fight. After battling to a standstill, Lightning decided to give some of his energy to 0 as thanks for a good fight, granting 0 access to Blitz form. Ultraman Junior: Attack of the Light TBA Ultraman Zora Lightning was among the Ultras who joined forces to battle against the empowered Anathema, fighting alongside his past allies including Legacy, Blizzard, Bushido, 0 and others. Despite their combined power, it was no match for Anathema's Dao Factor abilities, until the Titan Princes appeared. The Princes defeated the villain with comical ease before banishing him to a pocket dimension, which in the process forcefully sent the Ultras, including Lightning, back to their home universes. A bit of Lightning's power was formed into an Ultra Essence Crystal, which would later be recovered by Ultraman Zora and used along with Ultrawoman Six's crystal to access his Megawatt Rainbow form. Rise of The Dark Cross Gaiden Lightning joins the Anti-Dark Cross Team in this roleplay. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Lightning made his debut in UBA Gaiden: Something is Very Fishy!, where he and some friends battle against Yeay and his army of Whows. He has been a recurring character since then. Other Random RPs Outside of UBA, Lightning has appeared in a whole bunch of non-canon roleplays where he teams up with a bunch of other heroes. In them, he has gained two capsule monsters: a Dwarf Bulborb and a Kineticlops. Transformation Taji Kawabata transforms into Ultraman Lightning using the Thunder Ball, which greatly resembles a Poke Ball, but all black with yellow thunderbolt markings. To use it, Taji presses the button on the front of the ball, then throws it into the air with his left hand and catches it in his right. The ball then pops open and emits a flash of light that engulfs the screen. A dark cloud emerges from the middle of the white background, before Lightning flies at the screen with thunderbolts discharging from the cloud behind him. When transforming back into his human form, Lightning releases a black cloud. A thunderbolt is released from the cloud and strikes the ground, revealing Taji. Forms - Base= Ultraman Lightning Moar/Gren= |-| GW= Lightning's new default form and his new identity. His red markings change to black, with yellow patterns. The form he uses in most of his appearances. *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 26,000 tons *'Element': Wind STATS *'Health': 150 / 1000 *'Power': 170 / 1000 *'Durability': 150 / 1000 *'Speed': 250 / 1000 *'TOTAL': 720 / 4000 Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 11 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1,000 m *'Jumping Height': 300 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 30,000 t Powers Finishers * Megawatt Current: A powerful yellow beam surrounded in white electricity. Done in the "L" style, except Lightning's right elbow rests on his left palm. Can destroy monsters in one hit. * Megawatt Spear: Similar to Orb's Lightning Rod. It can pierce flesh easily, or harmlessly phase into a monster's body, purifying them. * Electrosphere: A large ball of electricity, performed in a similar fashion to Ultraman Agul's Liquidator. More powerful than the Megawatt Current. Energy Attacks * Static Burst: Lightning can release a blast of static electricity from his left hand, which paralyzes the target. * Rapid Bolt: Lightning can direct thunderbolts from any part of his body to distract or damage his foes. ** Rapid Bolt Full Discharge: Lightning can convert the Rapid Bolts into a surge of electricity from his entire body to damage anything touching him. Weapons * Lightning Tri-Blades: The slugger on Lightning's head detaches, while the blades on his arms emit energy copies. He usually controls his arm blades with Ultra Willpower while using his slugger for melee. ** Slugger Cyclone: Lightning's arm blades rapidly circle the opponent, trapping them in a tornado. He then slashes them with his slugger. This was his signature move as Adam, and he still uses it after his transformation. ** Tri-Blade Assault: An attack with all three sluggers, similar to Ultraman Orb's Hyper Ultra Knock Tactics. ** Tri-Blade Discharge: Lightning spins the three blades in a circle, creating a giant buzzsaw which he launches at the opponent. Makes body parts fly off like in the good old days. Physical Attacks * Lightning Punch: A punch charged with electricity. * Lightning Kick: A kick charged with electricity. * Lightning Chop: A chop charged with electricity. * Lightning Slash: Lightning charges his arm blades with electricity and slashes the opponent with them. * Lightning Tackle: Lightning leaps and either grabs or rams the opponent with his whole body charged with electricity. * Lightning Throw: Lightning grabs the enemy and throws them. ** Lightning Gigaswing: Locking arms with his opponent, Lightning spins them around using his own strength, then uses their momentum to launch them (and sometimes himself) spinning through the air. Learned from his training with Mebius. Skills * Electric Abilities: Thanks to his dip in one of the biggest storms in the universe, Lightning somehow gained the powers of electricity. In addition to his many electric beams, he also can use it for many less flashy purposes. ** Electricity Immunity: Being charged with electricity, Lightning is immune to its adverse effects. ** Electricity Absorption: Lightning can absorb electricity to regain energy and increase his time limit. ** EMP: If needed, Lightning can create an electromagnetic pulse that can shut down machinery. It doesn't seem to work on robots, however/for some reason. He sometimes sets off EMPs by accident, as shown when he first landed on Earth. ** Finger Spark: By snapping his fingers, Lightning can create an electric spark. This spark can ignite fires or, if Lightning is in a particularly trollish mood, be used at point blank to mildly shock people. ** Magnus Magnetize: Although rarely used, Lightning can magnetize objects or structures to hold them in the air, restrain enemies, or adhere them to surfaces. He can firmly hold even kaiju in place with magnetism. The technique itself is obviously named after his father. * Ultra Psychokinesis: Like most other Ultraseven-type Ultras, Lightning can use telekinesis to control his Sluggers. He cannot do much else with these abilities, as he has only taken Slugger classes and not other willpower electives despite his mother's encouragement. Miscellaneous * Megawatt Shield: An electromagnetic barrier that Lightning can create, which electrocutes creatures that touch it. It can be made into a wall or a circular shield. * Travel Sphere: Lightning can encase himself in a sphere of electricity to quickly travel through space. If needed, it can also be used offensively, as it electrocutes anything that touches it. ** Megawatt Catch: Lightning can also create spheres around other beings or objects. There are two versions: *** Version 1: A prison that electrocutes those within it. Used offensively. *** Version 2: A barrier used to rescue civilians or to move objects around. People within it are safe to touch the interior, but it electrocutes anything that tries to enter from outside. * Lightning Warp: A fancy word for teleportation. Lightning can teleport anything to anywhere he wants, disappearing and reappearing with a flash of electricity and a boom of thunder. This can also damage his opponents. If he uses this too much in a short period of time, it can severely drain his energy. - High Voltage= High Voltage Lightning's upgraded form, which he suddenly accessed in the middle of his and Mebius' battle with Drachium Death Zetton. The slugger on his head morphs into a horn-like sword similar to the Xlugger, and he gains an additional pair of energy-projecting blades on his legs, for a total of five blades. He also gains new purple markings in addition to his normal black and yellow. *'Height': 50m *'Weight': 28,000 tons *'Element': Wind STATS *'Health': 150 / 1000 *'Power': 190 / 1000 *'Durability': 160 / 1000 *'Speed': 260 / 1000 *'TOTAL': 760 / 4000 Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 13 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,200 m *'Jumping Height': 350 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 45,000 t Powers Weapons * Lightning Mega-Blade: A transforming crest weapon/sword. ** Sword Mode: The weapon's default form, similar to the Xlugger. This mode is mainly used for melee attacks. *** Obligatory Generic Slash: Like every other DX weapon, the sword can charge itself with energy and perform a more powerful electric slash attack that never gets or needs a name. *** Bladed Dash: After swiping his finger up the panel one time and pressing the trigger, Lightning dashes forwards at the speed of Mach 12 with the blade in hand. He slashes through his opponent at high speeds. *** Lightning Way: After swiping his finger up the panel two times and pressing the trigger, Lightning generates a tunnel between himself and the target, so they cannot escape, and gives the blade's attacks a temporary boost. *** Gigawattracer: After swiping his finger up the panel three times and pressing the trigger, Lightning charges energy into the blade and fires two discs of electricity, then slashes the opponent from above. Lightning then unleashes a series of slash attacks that greatly injures the opponent, and finally slashes the opponent five final times, leaving a thunderbolt symbol shaped cut through the opponent. ** Slasher Mode: Lightning detaches the blade and reattaches it to the bottom of the sword, causing blades to pop out of the top, forming a saw weapon similar to the Orb Slasher. This mode mainly uses beams and light rings. *** Nameless Electric Disk: Lightning can release a disk of electrical energy from the weapon. It has no name and does not need one. *** Thunder Ripper: After swiping his finger down the panel one time and pressing the trigger, Lightning releases an Ultra Guillotine-like energy wave from the blades. *** Voltangle: After swiping his finger down the panel two times and pressing the trigger, Lightning forms an electric whip from the blades. It can be used to whip monsters or constrain them while shocking them. *** Electro Lightshow: After swiping his finger down the panel three times and pressing the trigger, Lightning charges energy into the blades and unleashes a series of discs of electricity and energy slashes fired at the opponent. Lightning then splits into four clones that each jump into the air and attack the enemy one by one. Finally, he unleashes an energy cyclone from his Color Timer, which sends the opponent far into the air and explodes. Lightning named this attack for how flashy it is. * Lightning Quad-Blades: Lightning retains the blades on his arms, but now gains two more blades running up his legs to his knees. Like the ones on his arms, they can emit copies of energy. Interestingly, unlike his base form, said copies are controlled not by telekinesis, but by magnetism. ** Slugger Typhoon: The Lightning Quad-Blades rapidly circle the opponent, trapping them in a powerful whirlwind that carries them off the ground. Lightning then flies into the air and slashes the opponent with the Lightning Mega-Blade. ** Omega Knock Tactics: An enhanced version of the Tri-Blade Assault, using all four of his Quad-Blades. ** Lightning Slicer Duo: Lightning can combine the Lightning Quad-Blades into two energy swords that resemble the Zero Twin Sword and Beyond Twin Edge. *** Spinning Final Lightning: Holding the Lightning Slicer Duo, Lightning spins in a tornado with his arms out, rapidly slashing the opponent. Skills * Enhanced Electric Abilities: Lightning retains the electricity-manipulating powers of his base form, such as EMPs and magnetism, although they are now more powerful. - Attacker Armor= Forms and images by: UltraGrenburr12678 - Mk2= Attacker Armor Mk2 Normal= |-| Charged= After the original Attacker Armor breaks and Lightning is defeated, Hikari comes in at the nick of time and gives Lightning the new and improved Attacker Armor, made just for him. *'Height': 48m *'Weight': 32,000 tons *'Element': Wind/Metal STATS *'Health': 150 / 1000 *'Power': 210 / 1000 *'Durability': 210 / 1000 *'Speed': 230 / 1000 *'TOTAL': 790 / 4000 Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,280 m *'Jumping Height': 390 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 2 *'Grip Strength': 75,000 tons Finishers * Lightning Blitz Counter: Lightning charges his fist with electricity before releasing it all in one powerful punch. He can also fire it out in the form of an electric Ultra Beam. * Lightning Blitz Smash: A huge orb made of electricity is thrown at the enemy. A further upgraded version of Lightning's Electrosphere. * Lightning Blitz Rush: Lightning turns into a mass of electricity and charges through his opponent, destroying them from the inside. * Lightning Blitz Cross: Lightning charges up electricity and fires a cross-shaped energy blast. It can slice clean through monsters or create an X-shaped electrical explosion Energy Attacks * Lightning Blitz Slash: A small bolt of electrical energy. Lightning can now fire several of these at a time. * Lightning Blitz Striker: Lightning uses the crystal on his forehead to fire a beam of pinpoint accuracy. This version pierces through the target, and can kill instantly if it hits in the right place. * Lightning Blitz Whipper: Lightning releases lightning bolts from his fingers, which can wrap around things in order for him to throw them. They are harder to break free from than the original. * Lightning Blitz Discharge: Lightning releases electric bolts from the crystals on his body. Weapons * Lightning Blitz Saber(s): A sword of electricity summoned from either arm crystal. They are sharper and more durable than the originals. ** Lightning Blitz Cutters: From the Lightning Blitz Sabers, Lightning can conjure two blades of electricity. He can control their flight path using the sabers. These function as a substitute for his normal form's arm blades. ** Lightning Blitz Arrow: The Lightning Blitz Sabers can be fired from Lightning's arms as projectiles. Physical Attacks * Lightning Blitz Attack: Lightning's physical attacks are now infused with even more electricity than the original armor. ** Lightning Blitz Punch: A powerful electric punch attack. Can be charged to destroy monsters with one punch. ** Lightning Blitz Kick: A powerful electric kick attack. Can be charged to destroy monsters with one kick. ** Lightning Blitz Chop: A powerful electric chop attack. Can be charged to slice clean through monsters. Skills * Durability: His armored portions are even more protected than the original, allowing Lightning to shrug off even blows that would normally be fatal. * Enhanced Mobility: Compared to the original, this armor is lighter and less bulky, negating the slowness of the original Attacker Armor form. Miscellaneous * Lightning Blitz Charge: This version of the armor further increases Lightning's electricity absorption capabilities. He can choose to recharge his own energy, or have electricity go into the armor, further increasing its power and performance. ** Lightning Blitz Charge Boost: When the armor is at maximum charge, the gray plates turn yellow and Lightning gains an aura of electricity. This boosts his strength and speed, and electrocutes anything touching him. }} - God of Thunder= God of Thunder Lightning's ultimate form, which he obtains in his movie. This form wields the power of Ultraman Thor, whose visit to Earth in the past inspired the Norse god of thunder. Lightning gains armor, a cape and a helmet, and can wield the legendary hammer Mjolnir in battle. *'Height': 48m *'Weight': 32,000 tons *'Element': Heaven STATS *'Health': 190 / 1000 *'Power': 270 / 1000 *'Durability': 240 / 1000 *'Speed': 320 / 1000 *'TOTAL': 1020 / 4000 Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 16 *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Distance': 1,300 m *'Jumping Height': 400 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Grip Strength': 130,000 t Powers Finishers Energy Attacks Weapons Physical Attacks Skills Miscellaneous - Raijin= Raijin Lightning Form by: GeedWarrior26 Lightning's super form, which debuts in Ultraman: Knights of the Cosmos. This form was achieved when Ultraman Bushido provided Lightning with some of his samurai energy. *'Height': 42m *'Weight': 30,000 tons *'Element': Wind STATS *'Health': 170 / 1000 *'Power': 230 / 1000 *'Durability': 220 / 1000 *'Speed': 190 / 1000 *'TOTAL': 810 / 4000 Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 900 m *'Jumping Height': 250 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 2 *'Grip Strength': 80,000 t Powers Finishers Energy Attacks Weapons * Raijin Taiko: TBA Physical Attacks Skills Miscellaneous - Joke Forms= - Negative= Negative Depressed Lightning Lightning gets really deep down in the shitter and experiences severe crippling depression. It's like, he doesn't even want to be here anymore. He just wants to end this shitty life of his. Why can't his parents ever give him peace? Why must he put up a facade to act as a functioning member of society? The world looks down upon him, as he looks down upon himself. He's locked within this dark, gloomy pit of tangling vines and a typhoon of darkness; death draws closer every single second, as he reminiscences the (little to none) good memories he had living his life throughout. As he grabs the noose, the devils inside him sucking out his very soul, he decides to take a deep breath, and hangs the ragged rope around his neck. Then he chickens out XD. - Soul Starer= Soul Starer Lightning The virus spreads... Powers * Soul Starer Legacy's but with Lightning because laziness. }} }} Profile * Age: 6,600 years (Equivalent to 19 or 20 human years) * Time Limit: 3 minutes or more (He can recharge by absorbing electricity) * Home Planet: Land of Light, M78 * Human Form: Taji Kawabata * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Lightning is weak against cold temperatures. * Transformation Item: Thunder Ball * Relationships ** Ultraman Magnus (Father) ** Ultrawoman Tetra (Mother) ** Ultraman Mebius (Teacher) ** CAKE (Teammates) ** Demaaga (Ally) Body Features * Color Timer: Lightning possesses a standard Color Timer, but he can absorb electricity to increase his time limit. *'Eyes': Lightning possesses standard Ultra vision. His eyes emit electric bolts when he charges a special attack, similar to Geed's eyes. *'Lightning Tri-Blades': Lightning has a detachable slugger blade on his head, as well as blades on his arms, from which he has learned to create energy copies similar to the Orb Sluggers. *'Ultra Skin': Lightning has standard Ultra Skin, but he is immune to electricity. Trivia * Lightning was drawn by GeedWarrior26, using a base by EliteRaptor2015. Thanks, bro. ** His render was made by MoarCrossovers. Thank you. *** His other forms' renders were made by UltraGrenburr12678. Thank you, too. * The Lightning Mega-Blade's techniques were submitted by SolZen321, Furnozilla, BigD2003 and Sentinel 72. Thanks, guys! * Although not intentional, Lightning's powers and personality are both very similar to DC Comics' Static. ** Kit has embraced the similarities by giving Lightning magnetic powers like Static, and even giving his High Voltage form some purple markings like Static's costume. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Elemental Ultras Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultras Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:Furnozilla's Continuity